


Irrational

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: What's the harm in a little flirting.





	Irrational

 

Irrational

## Irrational

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. Spoilers: none.  
Warnings: semi-rough sex. Nothing too violent but more forceful than what you find in my usual sweetness and light fics. 

* * *

They set down on Harvest's Moon to restock supplies. The town they went to was a nice, friendly little place. Simon thought maybe it was a bit too friendly as he watched a man and a woman follow Mal around the general merchandise store. They had come in separately but within moments of entering the store they each zeroed in on him and quickly introduced themselves. Very soon all three of them were talking and laughing. The two newcomers were about Simon's age. The woman had blonde hair worn loose to her waist, and she twirled and played with it until Simon wanted to get a pair of barber's shears and cut it all off. The man was all long limbs and pouty lips, and he alternately fluttered his eyelashes or thrust his hip toward Mal, overdoing the laughter all the while. The slut. 

Looking over top of a shelf from the other side of the store, Simon noted how Mal gradually opened up to them, slowly unfolding his arms and letting them hang at his sides. He used his hands to gesture expansively every now and then and he smiled a lot. Simon had known him several weeks before he saw him smile that way, and it took months before Mal smiled _at_ him. He could practically feel the frown lines forming across his brow as his growing tension attacked his nerves and stretched them to their limit. He seethed with jealousy. He and Mal had been in a sexual relationship for three weeks. Neither of them had spoken of love or commitment, but Simon could not help but feel possessive of the older man. Mal slept in his bed. Mal had sex with him. _He_ and Mal laughed together. How could he not feel that Mal was his? 

Simon had no hold on Mal. He knew that. But Mal had a hold on him. 

Then, Simon watched as his lover said something particularly witty - judging by the exaggerated laughter from his audience, and reached out and touched the man on the shoulder. The slut practically purred as he tilted his head to brush his cheek across Mal's fingers, causing Mal's eyes to widen and then he smiled again. 

Simon's vision was suddenly obscured by a flare of red; without realizing he was moving he found himself charging full steam ahead down the aisle and around the corner, brushing past other customers, nearly knocking over displays as well as Book and Inara. Wash leapt out of the way just in time. 

Practically climbing over the blonde woman who had her back to him, Simon grabbed Mal by the arm and demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Simon... We're just talkin'." 

"Just talking, my ass!" He snarled at the pretty young man, "You! Keep your gorram hands to yourself!" 

"Simon!" Mal's arms wound tightly around his waist as he lifted him off the floor, swinging him around. Simon struggled, kicking and cursing. His fingers were extended like claws towards the young man. 

"He's mine!" 

Mal started towards the door, carrying Simon who continued to fight him. 

"Wash! Get the door!" 

"You want someone to run ahead to the ship and get a sedative, Mal?" Wash asked as Mal shoved Simon ahead of him out the door. 

"No! I'll take care of this. You handle the supplies. Everyone just do whatever you were doing. Simon's my problem." 

Just before the door swung shut Simon got a glimpse of his friends looking at him much the way they looked at River when she had one of her fits - with compassion and concern. It almost served to cool him down but then the door opened again and the long-limbed young man stepped out onto the street and headed their way. Simon lunged at him, wrenching free in the process. 

"Simon! Calm down!" 

Mal made an attempt to grab his arm but Simon pushed him away. 

"Go to hell!" 

"I wasn't doing anything." 

"You call touching that...that twig, that pouty twig, nothing?" 

"Once. I touched him once!" 

"Smiling and flirting," Simon muttered. 

"Just being polite." 

"Go to hell." 

"It didn't mean anything!" 

Simon shot him a look that obviously made Mal think twice about saying anything more in his own defence. They strode along in silence. Fortunately the ship wasn't far from the edge of town because Simon didn't think he could stand another minute in the company of the man who had betrayed their relationship. He stormed down the path to Serenity, up the ramp and into the ship with Mal hard on his heels. He could sense Mal wanting to explain but kept walking. Then he broke into a run and heard Mal speed up his steps as well. 

"Wait, Simon!" 

He got to the far end of the cargo bay where the sun's rays didn't quite reach before Mal caught up with him again, closing a hand on his upper arm and jerking him off balance. Simon thrashed violently, trying to get away. He swung around with his fist ready. Mal saw it coming and ducked, narrowly avoiding getting clouted on the side of the head. 

Then Mal grabbed him by both wrists and relentlessly walked him backwards until his shoulders were against the bulkhead. Mal's superior strength was fuelled by his own fury. Simon saw it in his eyes and knew that he had gone too far. Mal grabbed him by the hips and yanked him forward so that their bodies clashed below the waist. While his upper body was bent back almost parallel to the floor, Simon arched forward at the hips straining to get away from the iron hold on him. He pulled away and Mal drew him forward again and again until he met him thrust for thrust in a parody of their usual lovemaking. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there? Hmm? Going off like a lit powder keg." Mal's voice was low and dangerous but no more dangerous than the steely glint in his blue eyes. 

Simon was suddenly very turned on. 

The next time Mal tugged him Simon reached out to grip the back of Mal's head. Still holding him at an impossible angle, Mal leaned in as if to kiss him but his mouth slid away at the last second and his teeth closed on Simon's neck instead. Hissing at the sharp pain Simon brought his hand up and slapped Mal hard across the face. 

Infuriated, Mal shoved Simon against the bulkhead and tore his vest and shirt from his body. Even while Simon hit and kicked him, Mal's deft fingers undid Simon's pants and dragged them and his boxers down to his knees so that he was hobbled and bared to the world. Their eyes met and Mal backed off half a step so that he could remove his own shirt. When he was naked to the waist Simon reached out and began unfastening Mal's pants. Finding Mal's fingers on top of his he kept at his task until they could push the trousers and underwear down. 

Mal grabbed him by the hips and then their bare bodies were pressed flush against each other. They rocked together again, erections straining to unite. Then Mal whirled Simon around and forced him up against the bulkhead, his body covering him from the back down. Simon groaned, squirming under the weight. He tipped his head back so that it rested on Mal's shoulder. 

"Fuck me." 

"What's that?" Mal asked, his tone telling Simon he had heard him perfectly well the first time. 

"Fuck me!" 

"You want me to fuck you?" Mal's hands skimmed across Simon's chest, palms stopping to cover his nipples with heat that spread outward and downward. 

Biting back another groan Simon nodded breathlessly. "Yes," he managed. 

"Now. Do it now!" 

His lover's fingers dug into his skin hard enough to leave marks. Mal held Simon still while he positioned himself, ready to breach him. This was going to hurt without adequate preparation, but Simon was convinced he was going to explode if Mal didn't enter him right away. Then he felt the head of Mal's cock burrowing past the ring of muscle. He gasped. It wasn't enough. Impatiently, he thrust back and was drilled from behind. It burned all the way. He bit back a scream and slapped his hands against the bulkhead. A few slow thrusts and he got used to the pain. As soon as Mal gave him room to move Simon bent over so that he could grasp his own ankles. 

"Yeah, baby. Give me a good target," Mal gritted out as he pounded into Simon. 

Neither said anything more as their world descended to push and shove, thrust and slam. Mal pulled Simon up so that he stood straight and moved him up against the wall again. Simon turned his head, his cheek squashed along cold metal and his hands splayed to support him because his legs were shaking so badly he wasn't sure he could otherwise remain standing. He need not have worried because Mal held him securely with one arm around his waist. His other hand snaked around and down Simon's belly to grasp his aching, weeping cock. He pumped it in time to the strokes he was currently using to spear Simon from behind. 

Simon knew he was close. Everything that mattered was tight and hot and suddenly he was coming, spilling his seed all over his stomach and Mal's hand and even the bulkhead. He clamped his inner muscles down hard and listened with satisfaction, feeling the force of it when Mal cried out as he emptied himself deep inside Simon's body. They collapsed against the wall, Mal holding them both up. After a few minutes Simon's breathing was almost returned to normal. He twisted within the circle of Mal's warm embrace so that he could look his lover in the eye. 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Mal asked clearly puzzled. 

"For behaving like a raving idiot." Now that the all-consuming anger and the jealousy driven lust that followed were both gone, he felt so stupid all he wanted to do was dig a hole and pull it down on top of him. Instead he faced the man who had the power to leave him on Harvest's Moon. In Simon's mind it didn't matter that he was good for a frenzied fuck against the wall, Mal wouldn't abide craziness from him as well as River. And, oh good god, they were standing with their pants around their ankles in plain sight of any of the crew or strangers who happened along. Reaching down he drew his pants and underwear up and looked around for his shirt. Mal pulled his own clothing back to rights, letting his shirt hang open. 

"You mean that little tantrum back at the store?" Mal's mouth turned up at the corners and his gaze, no longer heated but still filled with desire, flicked over Simon's face. Slowly he brought his hand up to slide his fingers into Simon's damp hair. "Gotta admit you did give me a turn there, but it sure put some excitement into my day." He grinned. 

Simon stared back, disbelieving. "You mean you're not angry?" 

Mal's grin faded but did not completely vanish. "I deserved some sort of reckoning for flirting with those two. What happened was more than I woulda expected if I was expectin' anything -- which I wasn't. Still, it was a hell of a lot more fun than say, you stomping off and denying me sex for the next week." 

"So you want to continue our...relationship? I'm not even sure if what we have constitutes a relationship in the sense of us being exclusive." He gazed up into Mal's blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to get lost in them, to forget about everything else. When he was in Mal's arms he felt safe, safer than he had in years even before realizing River was in trouble and that he could not count on his parents for anything. 

"I guess this thing we have between us, this connection worries me," Mal confessed. "I'm not one to get involved where my heart is concerned. The intensity of what we have... when we're together I feel..." 

"Overwhelmed?" Simon speculated. 

"Whole," Mal said. "Going off and flirting with the first pretty boy and girl who give me a second look may not be the normal response, but then I'm not normal." 

"Mal, please stop joking like that. You do that a lot, saying things like you're not normal or how, uh, "off-kilter" I believe you said you are." 

"But I am, Simon. You need to understand that. I'm damaged goods. Know that. If you can't accept it, say so now and I'll walk away." 

"I'm not sure I believe it to be true but I can accept that you believe it. Don't think I won't try to change your mind." Simon found the strength to attempt a smile even though suddenly this conversation was frightening him. 

And then an expression that Simon could only identify as profound relief passed over Mal's face so quickly he very nearly thought he had imagined it. There was a lingering trace of it in the back of those blue eyes, however, and it moved Simon to take Mal into his arms and hold him. After a few seconds, Mal relaxed and returned the embrace. 

"No more flirting, okay?" Simon spoke against the hard flesh of Mal's shoulder, breathing in his scent and the overlying tang of sweat. 

"Not even with you?" Mal asked, his lips moving in Simon's hair. 

"Only with me." 

"Deal." 

end


End file.
